Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a machine tool, in particular a numerically controllable machine tool or milling machine. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a multi-spindle milling machine, multi-spindle drilling machine and/or multi-spindle milling/drilling machine or a multi-spindle universal milling machine and/or a multi-spindle machining center, in particular having two or more tool-carrying work spindles.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses machine tools having a tool-carrying work spindle. They are nowadays usually equipped with numeric controls and known, e.g., as milling machines, milling centers, universal milling machines or CNC machining centers having four, five or sometimes also more than five numerically controllable linear axes and/or rotary axes or swivel axes; see in this connection, e.g., the machine tool according to DE 10 2010 064 271 A1.
Such machine tools having a tool-carrying work spindle have to be distinguished from machine tools having a workpiece-carrying work spindle, such as lathes, turning centers, double-spindle lathes, multi-spindle lathes or multi-spindle automatic lathes.